The Gift
by Dolphingazer
Summary: Dean Winchester has never had it easy. He has been through so much already and he's not sure how much more he can take. However when he really needs it 'The Gift' will be there to help him no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Heres a new story for you all, sorry its been so long. This one was inspired by a dream I had recently and I thought I would write it to see if anyone likes it. If you do like it and want me to contine please review as your feedback would be awesome. Thank you and enjoy.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Gift<strong>

**Then - 1997**

"Hey Dean, hurry up otherwise we will be late for school." Sam cried as he gathered up his school books.

"Alright, alright, I'm coming Sammy. I don't understand why we have to go to this school anyway. After all we are only going to be here a couple of weeks." Dean groaned as he followed his younger brother out the door of the crummy motel room they were staying in.

"Because dad said so." Sam replied walking towards his brothers belover 1967 Chevy Impala.

"I know but why a school in Nebraska? I just don't understand why dad couldn't have just taken us to Bobby's while he was gone." Dean groaned again climbing into the drivers' seat of the Impala.

"You're only miserable because of what happened a few weeks ago in Indiana with Amanda." Sam taunted as he got in the passenger's side next to Dean.

"No I'm not. Don't be stupid. I just don't see why we have to keep going to different schools we should be out there hunting evil, not going to another stupid school." Dean defensively replied as he drove away.

"As you said, it's only going to be a couple of weeks. I'm sure we can get through it." Sam smiled reassuringly.

"Yeah I know. Anyway we're here now." Dean sighed in response pulling into the schools car park. "I'll meet you back here at four, okay?" He finished getting out of the Impala and walking towards the school.

"Yeah sure Dean, see you later." Sam replied with a smile running off towards the school.

The first part of the day passed relatively quickly; once the class introductions, taunting of the teacher and flirting with the cheerleaders had been successively completed that is. It was lunch before Dean knew it.

Dean however wasn't feeling practically hungry so he decided just to walk around campus and get some fresh air in his lungs before he attempted to get through the rest of the day.

As he was walking he noticed a group of five guys surrounding someone near one of the walls of the school. Curiosity getting the better of him he edged closer towards them to get a closer look.

"What's the matter sweetheart? Don't you like us?" He heard one of the larger guys say mockingly.

"Cat got your tongue?" He heard another one say.

Quietly edging closer, Dean peered over one of the guys shoulder to see who they were taunting. Against the wall stood a beautiful raven-black haired girl with the most piercing green eyes he had ever seen.

"Please leave me alone. I don't want any trouble." He heard her say quietly.

"Speak up sweetheart, we can't hear you." A fair haired boy spat as he pushed the girl.

"Hey! Why don't you knuckleheads leave her alone?" Dean suddenly shouted, startling the boys as they turned to face him with angry looks on their faces.

"What's it to you asswipe?" The larger boy shouted staring angrily at Dean.

"Yeah, why don't you mind your own business?" The fair haired boy glared as he grabbed the girl tightly.

"I'm sorry. I thought it was my business when you're harming innocent girls." Dean cockily replied.

"Hey why don't you back off and you won't lose your teeth." Another boy said, as they began to encircle Dean, forgetting about the girl they were previously taunting.

"I'm afraid it will be you who will be losing teeth if your mate there doesn't let the girl go." Dean replied with a smirk as he rose his fists ready to punch anyone who dare moved.

"Ha! I'd like to see you try. Tony you head off with the girl, we'll catch up to you in a bit, once we're finished with this jerk." The larger boy said over his shoulder, as they started advancing on Dean.

Before the boy known as Tony got a chance to reply he was suddenly head butted by the girl harshly in the nose, making him stumble back clutching his bloody nose.

The sudden retaliation from the girl stunned the group of boys and Dean saw his chance as he slammed his right fist into the stomach of the largest boy, winding him so hard that he fell to the ground with a thud.

The three other boys glanced at each other before running off towards the school; Tony and the large boy following close behind.

"Hey, are you alright? That must have hurt head butting him like that." Dean said walking towards the girl.

"No I'm okay. Listen thank you for defending me like that, you didn't have to." She replied with a small smile.

"Are you joking? I couldn't exactly walk by and leave those knuckleheads bothering you." Dean replied with a slight smirk.

"I could have handled them." The girl smiled kindly.

"I have no doubt you could," he replied with a laugh, "I'm Dean by the way." He smiled again extending his hands out in greeting.

"Hi Dean, pleasure to meet you. Thanks for your help but I best be heading off." She replied with a small smirk as she shook his hand, before turning and walking away slowly.

"Aren't you going tell me your name?" Dean asked after her.

"Not yet. Maybe one day. See you around Dean." She replied over her shoulder with a smile as she picked up pace and ran off.

"Girls. Never will understand them." Dean smiled to himself watching the girl run off into the distance.

**Then – 2003**

Dean sat quietly in the bar clutching his almost empty beer bottle, staring into nothing, thinking to himself.

Sam had just left for Stanford after having a huge argument with their dad.

The last thing their dad had said to Sam was "You walk out that door, don't bother coming back!" Sam had grabbed his bag and just left, although Dean had ran after him, Sam still walked off. He felt so defeated and had gone back to the safe house to talk reason to their father but he was gone, having left the keys to the Impala on the table. With both his dad and Sam gone things were well and truly screwed up.

Gulping down the last of his drink he ordered another and carried on staring off into the distance.

"Penny for your thoughts?" A soft voice asked from behind him, startling him slightly.

Turning around he caught sight of the owner of the voice. Raven black hair and a pair of familiar piercing green eyes stared back at him with a smile.

"You? What are you doing here? I haven't seen you in years, since…" Dean started his voice filled with surprise.

"Since the fight with that group of boys, I know. I'm sorry we didn't meet up again after, I had to leave town at short notice." She simply replied taking a seat next to a stunned Dean.

"What are you doing here now then?" Dean asked forgetting about the drink that he had just ordered.

"I have some business to take care of. How about you? You looked like you were in deep thought. Anything I can help with?" She asked kindly, taking Dean's drink and taking a large gulp and placing it back down in front of him.

"I don't even know your name and you're offering to help me? That seems kind of strange." Dean replied, smirking as he watched her drink his beer.

"What a girl can't offer to help the handsome stranger who saved her from nasty bullies? She cheekily smiled making direct eye contact with Dean.

"Handsome huh? He smirked in response.

"Hey watch it. Don't want to let your ego get too big, otherwise you won't get out the door." She laughed, receiving a slight glare from Dean.

"Anyway, you didn't answer my question." Dean asked a bit more forcefully.

"What question was that then?" She grinned taking a sip of Dean's beer again.

"The question I've been waiting six years for. Your name." He asked taking his beer from woman's hand.

"Come on. You can't mean to tell me, you've wondered what my name was since that day in Nebraska? Didn't think you would have remembered me." She replied in a slight mocking tone, still smiling.

"How could I forget the girl who head butted a guy in front of me. It was probably one of the funniest things I've ever seen." Dean laughed; raising the beer to his lips, realising the woman had drunk almost the whole thing.

"Ha. I suppose it was quite funny now I think about it. The names Thea." She replied with a smile.

"Thea? That's an unusual name. What is it French or something?" He responded staring at the woman before him.

"Latin actually. It means 'gift of god'. Although you name in French means Great Leader." She said casually looking away for a moment as she spoke.

"You remember my name?" Dean questioned still staring.

"Of course Dean. And I'm sure you will remember my name as well." She replied looking back at him and standing up.

"Where are you going?" Dean asked as she stood up.

"I have to go, sorry. It was lovely to see you again." She replied walking away.

"Oh and Dean don't be too hard on you dad and brother, I'm sure it will all sort itself out soon. Take care, see you around Dean." She finished as she walked out of the bar, closing the door behind her.

"Hey! Wait! How did you know about my dad and bro…?" He shouted after her, running out of the bar only to see the street empty with no sign of her anywhere.

"Thea? What the hell? Where did she go? Damn woman that's the second time she's run off like that." Dean angrily said to himself, walking back into the bar for another drink. As he sat drinking his beer he thought to himself when he would see that strange woman again, because for some unknown reason he knew deep down it would only be a matter of time before he saw Thea again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Then – 2005**

It was a dark and cold night in Stanford as Sam and Dean pulled up outside Sam's apartment, with the stereo blaring out AC/DCs 'Highway to Hell'. Switching off the engine Dean watched as his brother grabbed his bag and got out of the Impala.

Shutting the door behind him he leaned in the window and looked at Dean for an awkward moment "You'll call me if you find him?" He asked as Dean merely nodded in response.

"Maybe I'll meet up with you later, huh?" Sam continued trying to break the awkward moment between them.

"Yeah all right." Dean replied with a nod. Sam patted the car and began to walk away.

Starting the engine again Dean leaned over the passenger seat and called out "Sam. You know we made a hell of a team back there." As his brother turned to face him.

"Yeah" Sam replied with a small smile as he watched his brother sit back in his seat and drive away.

Dean hadn't driven far when he noticed a familiar looking woman walking along the street. Realising who it was he pulled the car up and stopped by the curb.

"Thea? Is that you?" He asked out the window as the tall raven haired woman turned to face him.

"Dean. Wow. Long-time no see. What has it been two – three years?" She smiled in response walking closer towards the Impala.

"Yeah something like that. What are you doing in Stanford? The last time I saw you were in New York." Dean asked with a slightly confused smile.

"Yeah I travel around a lot. Where ever my business takes me really. How are you by the way?" Thea casually replied, brushing aside a strand of her long hair that fell in front of her face.

"I'm just here visiting my brother." Dean replied watching as she brushed her hair away.

"Well that sounds good. Anyway sorry to be a pain but I best be heading off. It was lovely seeing you again Dean; hopefully we will run into each other again in the near future." She smiled turning to leave.

"For some reason I have no doubt we will." He replied with a small smirk as she walked away.

"By the way don't forget to keep an eye on the time." She simply said over her shoulder as she walked off into the distance.

Confused by her last comment Dean drove away. Quietly thinking to himself he glanced at his watch and noticed it had stopped. Knowing that clocks stopping usually means trouble he decided to turn the car around and head back to Sam's to check on him.

Pulling up outside Sam's apartment for the second time that night, Dean got out of his car and headed into the building and up the stairs.

As he reached the door of his brother's apartment he heard a loud cry. Panic rushing through his system he kicked down the door without a moment's hesitation and called out for Sam.

Rushing into Sam's bedroom he noticed there was fire consuming the room with his brother on the bed calling out to Jess. Looking upwards he saw Jess was pinned to the ceiling, her abdomen sliced open and the fire burning all around her, like the way their mother had died.

Glancing down at his brother again in ran forwards and grabbed Sam by the shoulders and dragged him out of the building with him screaming out Jess's name.

Outside the burning building Dean watched the commotion from a safe distance as the fire fighters fought to put the raging fire out. He thought to himself about how he nearly lost his brother and Thea's warning about keeping an eye on the time. Had she known something? Why was she showing up at odd moments? Who the hell was she anyway? Dean had so many questions that he didn't have any way of knowing the answers to.

All he knew was next time he saw Thea she was going to have some explaining to do.

**Now - 2007**

Dean woke up to the bright morning sun streaming through the window of the latest motel room he and his brother shared. Sitting up he placed a hand in front of his eyes to block out the sun. Glancing at the clock the display read seven fifteen. Groaning in frustration he slammed his head back down on to the hard pillow.

Shutting his eyes again his mind went back to the dream he was having before he woke up. Technically Dean supposed it wasn't really a dream; more like flashbacks. But they were always the same, always of Thea. For some unknown reason for the past few months Dean had been having flashbacks of the times he had met the strange raven haired woman.

Unable to fall asleep again he decided to take a shower; after all it wouldn't be too long before Sam woke up. Once Dean had showered and dressed he woke Sam up and they headed out to the local diner for a quick breakfast and to discuss their latest case.

"Yep. Definitely sounds like a violent spirit to me." Dean said as he took a mouthful of his bacon sandwich.

"I agree. It says here that the recent deaths in the Malcolm House were that of a young couple that moved in there recently. Apparently they were found in the bedroom with their throats and wrists slit." Sam replied.

"We'll have to go and investigate this place before any more people show up dead. Because according to several newspaper reports a young couple are found dead in the Malcolm House every ten years; the first happening in 1968." Sam continued taking a sip of his coffee.

"We can check it out after breakfast. There shouldn't be too many people around, it looks like the house is in the middle of nowhere." Dean replied finishing his sandwich.

* * *

><p>"This place kinda gives me the creeps." Dean said as he and Sam walked up the driveway to the Malcolm House.<p>

The house was eerie even during the day. It had seen better days with the damaged brickwork and the collapsing roof. The only brightness to the house was the yellow and black crime scene tape attached to the front porch.

The wood creaked underneath their feet as Sam and Dean walked across the porch to the large dark green front door. Opening it carefully they walked into the large, dark, damp entrance hallway.

"Yuck it smells of mould and cheesy feet." Dean remarked covering his nose. "Why on earth would anyone want to move it here? This place is a death trap." He continued.

"Apparently the couple bought old houses really cheap and then restored them to sell them on. Guess they chose the wrong house. Come on lets go check the upstairs out." Sam replied climbing the creaky stairs.

"You would think that alarm bells would start ringing the moment they walked in the house; what with the smell and how creepy it is." Dean said following his brother closely behind.

"I guess this is the room where the couple were killed." Sam said looking into one of the rooms.

"What makes you think…?" Dean started to say when he noticed what his brother was looking at.

They had found the master bedroom where the couple had been found dead. The room looked like a bomb had hit it. The furniture was smashed to bits and the bedding was shredded. Everything was covered in thick, dry blood; the walls, bedding, carpet, everything.

"Holy shit!" Dean cried as he saw the devastation of the bedroom. "Definitely a violent spirit; either that or a rabid animal."

"It has to be spirit the EMF is all over the place." Sam said showing Dean the device.

"Okay well I think our next step is to head down to the coroner's office and see the bodies." Dean replied.

"Yeah sounds good. I will look into the history of this place and the previous deaths. Whatever this is we need to stop it." Sam said.

Suddenly from downstairs there was a loud creaking sound that echoed up the stairs.

"What was that?" Dean quietly said to his brother.

"I don't know." Sam replied copying his brother's movements and pulling his gun from his waistband.

The creaking sound was getting closer to the bedroom as Dean got into position with his gun ready to fire at whatever was causing the noise. Quickly glancing behind to check his brother was safe he clicked the safety of his gun and pointed it in the direction of the doorway.

The creaking noise stopped just outside the door.

"Hello, is anyone there?" A voice suddenly called out.

Dean glanced over at his brother with confusion on his face, Sam's face mirroring his expression.

"Hello" The voice called again.

"Wait a minute. I know that voice. It can't be." Dean whispered mainly to himself. Slightly lowering his gun he walked towards the doorway and peered out into the hall.

"Dean what are you doing?" Sam whispered from behind him.

Standing in the hall with her back to him was a tall woman wearing a dark blue suit. Her raven black hair tied back into a tight ponytail.

"Who are you?" Sam asked when he saw the woman, startling not only Dean; who hadn't realised Sam was still behind him, but also the woman who spun around to see who the voice belonged too.

Piercing green eyes meet Dean's for a moment as a smile tugged at her lips.

"It's okay, we have met before. Haven't we Dean?" The woman simply smiled at the brothers.

"Dean, care to explain." Sam asked looking to his brother for answers.

Taking another look at the woman before him just to make she was really there and not another flashback, he turned to look at his brother's confused face and then back at the woman in front of him before he finally spoke.

"It's alright Sam. We go way back. This is Thea."

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone, hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you want more please review. Thank you.<strong>


End file.
